Overpriced Coffee and Vegetable Beef Stew
by ViolaHarmony
Summary: A collection of various random one-shots and drabbles for Fullmetal Alchemist. Could include anything FMA. Various genres and ratings, but nothing over a T rating.
1. Full Circle

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story. *sigh* I'm really nervous about posting this, but I wanted to try writing some _Fullmetal Alchemist _stories. I've been in such a _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood _mood lately. I recently finished watching the series for the second time and I'm a fan girly puddle right now. For those of you veteran FMA fan fiction writers out there, I'm a very inexperienced writer in general and I've never attempted FMA fan fics before, so I hope this isn't too awful. I actually posted this a couple of days ago, but I was so nervous about it, I took it down. I'm going to try again. I hope it's okay. _

_Title: Full Circle_

_Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating/Warnings: Rated T. This one-shot contains blood, mild non-explicit adult themes, and mild swearing. I apologize for the swearing. I don't like to swear, not even in stories, but well, some characters just don't sound in-character unless they swear a little. Not mentioning any names of course… *Glares at Pinako and Edward. They grin back unrepentantly.* But I will promise that swearing in this collection will be mild and infrequent. I'm especially apprehensive about this first one-shot because I'm afraid it's too cliché. This sort of thing has been done a bazillion times. I just hope I was able to bring enough of my own flavor to it. Here's hoping…_

_Disclaimer: I've never even _been _to Japan!_

* * *

"Push, Girl! "PUSH!" Pinako roared. Winry gritted her teeth as tears and sweat flowed freely down her face. Edward gritted his teeth right along with her as she squeezed his hand in a vice grip strong enough to break a few bones. His left arm was wrapped around Winry's shoulders and he gently squeezed his wife's left shoulder with his hand.

"You can do this, Winry," he said with gentle confidence.

"Easy for you to say!" Winry said between her teeth.

"Feet first," Pinako murmured to herself, "little brat." She looked up at Winry. "Keep pushing, Girl!" she urged. Pinako carefully guided the emerging infant while Angela Clarke, a young midwife in training, stood close by.

"Keep going, Winry," encouraged Edward as he valiantly tried to keep the panic out of his voice. Why was there so much blood? There hadn't been this much with Mrs. LeCoulte, had there? He had seen more blood in his twenty years than many doctors would see in a lifetime, yet something about this was different. This was Winry's blood, and the sheer amount made his stomach plunge in fear. He cast a desperate look at Winry's face, pained and dazed and ghostly white. She gasped and pushed as tears fell down her cheeks. Ed's bottom lip trembled. _I did this_, he thought miserably, _I made her cry again_.

"Ed, we have a problem," Pinako said grimly.

Edward whipped his head around and stared wide-eyed at the tiny life form in the old woman's arms. The baby struggled and squirmed feebly, but its skin was pale, almost bluish, and its voice utterly silent.

Pinako's attention turned to Winry and her eyes widened in horror. She cursed fiercely as she hastily cut the umbilical cord.

Ed cast his frightened eyes from his child to his wife. Her breathing was shallow as the blood poured out of her.

"Take the baby!" Pinako commanded as she all but shoved the child at Ed. He felt his eyes sting as he stared at his new son in shock. After all this, had Winry's pain been for nothing? He numbly took the child as Pinako yelled out her orders to Angela. "We have to stop the bleeding." She turned her attention to Ed. "Hit him, you dumbass!"

Ed gave Pinako a brief look of confusion. Why would he hit an innocent baby? Pinako gave him a hard glare. Something inside him suddenly clicked and he gave the baby a sound 'thwap' across his rump. The baby gasped and let out a shrill cry.

Pinako's face relaxed marginally as she allowed herself a small smile. "Good," she said, "now wrap him in the baby blanket and take him to the next room."

"But-" Ed rasped.

"Get out, you idiot!"

"I'm not leaving!" he choked, "I can't leave her!"

Pinako didn't even look at him as she worked to stem the flow. "If you want to help Winry, then take the baby and get out of here. We'll take care of her, but neither of us can see to the baby right now, so that's your job. I promise I'll call you as soon as you're needed."

Ed managed a painful swallow as he carefully wrapped up his son and made his way towards the door, sparing one last tortured glance at Winry's still form.

* * *

Ed perched on the edge of Granny's old rocking chair, screaming baby in his arms. He was going to lose her. Winry was dying and it was his fault. She had been so still and ashen faced. The last two years with Winry had been brilliant, but he was a damn idiot for thinking it would last. How could someone like him ever find lasting happiness? He should have known The Truth would keep finding ways to screw with him.

He winced as a particularly shrill scream pierced his eardrums. He had almost forgotten the tiny creature bundled up in his arms. He looked down at his son with worry. His coloring looked healthy now, thankfully. His wispy, pale hair was plastered against his head and his face was splattered with blood and fluids. He bounced him gently. "It's all right," he said softly, surprised at how small and broken he sounded. "It's okay, uh…" he and Winry had never agreed on a name. She liked 'Logan' but he had leaned towards 'Matthew.' "It's okay, son."

He blinked. That last word sounded strange to his ears. He felt panic bubble up to his throat. How could he raise a son by himself? How could he even have a son? He was only twenty. Winry and he had been so excited during her pregnancy, which had been a relatively easy one, according to Pinako. They had thought they were ready. Age hadn't mattered. As long as they were together, they could take on anything. With their intelligence and tenacity, a baby would be no problem. What was raising a kid compared to facing down that bearded psychopath and his homunculi? Edward tried to swallow down his sheer panic. This was more frightening than any of the homunculi. This was a fear he hadn't felt since that moment so long ago when Al had been deconstructed right before his eyes. This was the feeling of being alone and helpless with absolutely no idea what to do.

The baby's screams turned to whimpers as Edward rocked him, giving the young father a tiny fraction of relief. At least he was helping a little. Edward's eyes watered. Would his son grow up hating him? Would he blame him for not saving his mother? How would Pinako take Winry's death? With Winry gone, this little boy was the only family the old bat had left. Would she keep the baby and send Edward away in disgust? His arms tightened instinctively around his son, suddenly terrified at the prospect of never seeing his little boy again. He bowed his head in misery. He couldn't blame Granny if she sent him away. Perhaps that would even be better for his son. Edward felt his eyes overflow as the tears trickled down his face. _Don't cry, dammit! Crying never solved anything. Besides, you don't deserve to cry over her._ Edward shuddered as an unbidden sob escaped his throat and the tears continued to fall.

Pinako sighed heavily as she opened the door to the sitting room. She smiled sadly at the sight of the young father hunched over in the rocking chair, gently bouncing his whimpering baby son. His bangs shielded his expression, but granny could tell by his trembling shoulders that he was shaken. She was sorry for kicking him out so harshly, but Winry's life had been on the line and the last thing she had needed was a panic-stricken Elric getting in her way.

She walked over to the rocking chair and placed a gentle hand on her grandson-in-law's arm. He slowly turned his face towards her, expression etched in misery. Granny frowned at his dull eyes and wet cheeks. He was more shaken than she had thought.

"It's alright, Ed," she said kindly.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Is there still time to say goodbye?" he choked out softly, "Is Winry…?" He swallowed again and blinked rapidly, lip trembling.

Pinako's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Ed," she said, fighting to keep the tremble out of her voice. This boy had clearly been torturing himself in the past twenty minutes he had been sitting here. "Winry's alright, Ed. She gave us quite a scare, and her condition is still fragile, but with proper care, she's going to be alright."

Edward blinked down at her blankly before a tiny spark of hope ignited in his eyes. "You mean," he rasped, "she's not going to…"

"She'll be fine, Ed," Pinako answered with gentle firmness. "We've stopped the bleeding, but I need you to hold her while I change the sheets. Once we have her settled, you can sit with her for a while. Just don't talk to her for too long, she needs to rest." Pinako gave a gentle smile. Ed still looked shocked and a little numb, but his eyes carried hope as he stood up with the baby and followed Pinako rather unsteadily towards the bedroom.

* * *

Winry looked up at the sound of the door opening. Her heart ached at Ed's shaken expression but she managed to smile through her tears. She didn't want to frighten Ed any more that he already was. Angela took the baby from Edward and gave him a kind smile. "I'll clean him up while you help Winry, Ed," she said gently. Edward managed to smile back and made his way to the bedside. He took Winry's hand in his and locked eyes with her, drinking in the sight of her. His features gradually relaxed as Winry smiled at him.

"Is the baby okay?" She inquired softly.

He smiled. "Uh-huh. His lungs seem very healthy, too."

Winry's smile widened. "A boy, huh? I bet he looks just like you."

Ed gave a small smirk. "Only if you think I look like a squashed peach."

Winry chuckled. Good. If he could joke, that meant his panic was leaving. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Just bear with me, Winry," he said tenderly as he scooped her up in his arms. Granny efficiently changed the sheets while Ed cradled her, his eyes scanning her face anxiously. Winry tried valiantly for a relaxed expression, but she knew her face betrayed some of her pain. Granny made quick work of the sheets and Ed set her down gently, pulling fresh blankets around her.

Granny smiled kindly at them both. You two talk for a while and I'll go help Angie," she said. Pinako stepped out of the room and Ed pulled up a chair to the bedside.

"I'm sorry, Ed," said Winry softly when Granny had left.

Ed's expression turned sad and he furrowed his brows. He leaned in closer to her. "What for, Winry?" he asked gently.

"I worried you," she answered.

He shook his head miserably. "I'm the one who should apologize, Winry. It's my fault. I should have done something more to help Granny. I should have noticed earlier that something was wrong, but I thought it was too late, and I panicked."

Winry fought the urge to roll her eyes. "It's not your fault, Ed."

"But I…"

"You what?" She raised her eyebrows slightly. "You got me pregnant?" She gave a sigh of mock exasperation. "Well, at least you married me first." She gave a mischievous smirk. "Geez Ed, you can't take all the credit for that. I mean, I played my part well, didn't I?"

Ed blushed slightly but continued to frown. "I made you cry. I'm sorry."

Winry reached up and stroked his cheek. "Oh, Ed," she said gently, "I wanted this baby just as much as you did. You've only kept your promise. These are tears of joy." She looked up at him and chuckled slightly at his look of skepticism. "Well, okay. Some of them are tears of pain, but those ones are William's fault, not yours."

Ed raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion. "William? Since when were you considering that name?"

Winry shrugged slightly and closed her eyes in weariness. "I dunno," she said dreamily. "It's just…his name. William Urey Elric.

"Um, okay," he said bemusedly. His tone turned to one of concern. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?"

She smiled up at him. "Water? And can I see Will yet? I need to give the little punk a piece of my mind."

Ed gave a small smile as he retrieved a glass of water from the bedside table. "Go easy on him, will ya? He's just a kid."

Ed gently helped Winry into a sitting position and supported her as she drank the cool water. The door creaked open and Pinako walked in smiling and holding a wailing, but clean baby.

Winry looked at her son with tired eyes. "Oh, Ed. He does look like you. I bet he'll have golden eyes when he gets older. Let me hold him, Granny."

Pinako looked at her granddaughter worriedly. While in good spirits, the young woman was still very pale and obviously exhausted. "Look at you, Girl. You can hardly keep your eyes open." She handed Winry the baby.

Winry smiled warmly. "Little Punk. I hope this isn't a sign of things to come." She closed her eyes and leaned back on her pillows.

"You need to rest, Winry," Pinako said firmly. "Ed and I will take care of the baby. He'll be here when you wake up."

"Alright, Granny," Winry answered, too tired to protest.

Pinako grinned at Ed. "Come on, kid. We've got work to do."

* * *

"Winry's in no shape to nurse him, so you're going to have to do it."

Ed's face reddened. "Excuse me?"

Pinako let out a bark of laughter. "Don't worry! You get to use a bottle. Consider yourself lucky."

Ed rolled his eyes as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs and accepted the bottle of formula. He worked the bottle's nipple into his son's tiny mouth and smiled widely when the baby began to suck.

"Good," said Pinako with satisfaction. "He's got a healthy appetite. Be sure to support his head."

Ed rolled his eyes again. "I know that, Granny," he said with mild irritation.

Pinako ignored Ed's rudeness and sat on the kitchen chair next to him. She smiled slightly at Ed with a faraway look in her eyes.

Ed looked away from his son and met her eyes, flushing mildly. "What?"

"Oh, it's just, I feel like I've come full circle."

"How so? You mean you delivered Winry and today you delivered Will?"

"Well, yes," Pinako answered, "but I was also thinking about you."

"Me?"

Pinako nodded. "You were the most obnoxious little brat I've ever delivered. Alphonse was much easier. Not only did you put your poor mother on bed rest for the last two months of her pregnancy, but you also decided to scare us all nearly senseless when you insisted on being born five weeks early. Your mother had a difficult labor. Not as hard as Winry's, but she was unable to nurse you the first few days." Pinako grinned. "Hohenheim sat at your kitchen table and fed you. I've never seen someone so out of his element." She chuckled at the memory.

Edward's weary face sported the confused scowl he wore when his father was brought up these days; like he couldn't decide if he was still justified in hating the man or not. Pinako patted his arm. "You're doing much better than he did. You look right at home." Not exactly true; the young man looked a little nervous. But he also looked happy. That was real difference, Pinako decided. Hohenheim had always regarded his sons with such sadness and regret. Not directed towards his boys of course. Pinako knew that Hohenheim had loved his sons; but somehow he couldn't be happy in his role as a father. Pinako smiled gently. Edward could, though. She knew that Edward would.

Ed continued to watch his son, but he smiled gratefully at Pinako's compliment. "Thanks, Granny."

* * *

Ed beamed down at his sleeping baby, then down at granny like a schoolboy showing off a high test score. "Look, Granny, I got him to go to sleep."

Pinako smirked. "For now. You should get some sleep too while you can, Ed. You've had a rough day."

Ed's expression suddenly saddened. "Wish Al was here," he said wistfully, "I'd better send him a telegram in the morning. He'll be excited."

Granny nodded. "I'm going to go check on Winry. I think I'd better sit up with her, just to be safe."

Ed felt a pang of guilt. He knew he must look terrible, but so did the poor old biddy. It wasn't right for someone her age to be on her feet all day, working to save two lives. Especially not when her stupid grandson-in-law had panicked and rendered himself completely useless. "Go to bed, Granny, I'll sit up with Winry," said Ed as he stood up. I'll just put Will in his bed first."

For a moment, Pinako looked as though she would protest, but soon thought better of it. Ed should probably be with his wife right now. Pinako smiled. "Thanks, kid. Don't beat yourself up. You did good today, considering."

Ed privately disagreed with her, but he merely gave a sad smile and bid Pinako goodnight. "All right, Will," he said on his way up the stairs. "I want you to sleep through the entire night. Can you do that for me?"

Pinako snorted. _Oh the innocence of youth. _

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! So, um, how was it? Okay? Horrible? "You'll never write fanfictions in this town again!"? I hope Ed's not way too out of character. I know he's not one to cry and show his more tender emotions, but he's cried over Al before, so i think he'd cry over Winry if he thought she was dying. Is it okay that I named the kid William? I think that name has been used before for an EdWin baby, but well, I really liked the way it sounded and William is my nephew's name, so I thought it would be fun to name him that. Um... I think I'm going to run away and hide now. Thanks again for putting up with me and my writing! :) _


	2. Exchange

_Title: Exchange _

_Rating: K+_

_Warning: Fluffy_

_Disclaimer: I've never even _been _to Japan! Or even to Asia. I think the farthest East I've been is Italy, and that's when I was seven! _

Trips to Resembool meant fresh air, green pastures, and more often than not, a rainstorm or two. It meant bleating sheep, the odious scent of livestock, and the sight of honest, simple farmers toiling for their living. Most importantly, it meant family. It meant four energetic children with blonde hair varying in shade from pale yellow to striking gold. And, for Izumi Curtis, it meant a reunion with her idiot ex-apprentice, and the satisfaction of knowing she could still cause that look of sheer and utter terror on his now twenty-nine year old face.

It usually meant swapping less than flattering stories of said apprentice with the tiny elderly woman for whom Izumi had developed an almost immediate fondness. This visit was a little different, though. The children were quiet and subdued. More than once, she had caught little Trisha crying. Alphonse was back from Xing, his energies constantly divided between grieving and worrying for his pregnant wife, who understandably could not make the journey. Ed was oddly quiet, casting anxious glances toward his wife. Izumi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to say anything. Just be there for her," Izumi told him.

The funeral was a bittersweet affair. Winry cried and laughed at stories of the erstwhile Pantheress of Resembool, some of which she had never heard before. (And a few of which prompted Ed to cover his nine-year-old son's ears.) Ed and Al spoke of Pinako's kindness and generosity after the death of their mother, and the care she gave after Ed had lost his arm and leg. Winry leaned on Ed throughout the funeral. "I know she lived a long life," she told Izumi, "but I wish she could have stayed with us just a little longer."

That evening, Izumi offered to watch the kids while Ed and Winry took a walk together. Al was upstairs preparing for his long journey back home. Izumi had Matthew on her lap as he read out of a leather bound tome of Xerxes mythology. Izumi smiled slightly to herself as the four-year-old deftly read the stories some ten-year-olds would find too difficult. More impressive still were William and Trisha as they sat on the sofa, absorbed in a high school level alchemy text. These kids were all sharp as tacks, but then, what else could she expect from the children of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell?

"You read that very well, Matt," Izumi said kindly. Matt smiled shyly at the rare but always well-earned praise of Izumi Curtis.

"I used to read all the time with Granny," he said as his eyes saddened. "It's not fair. She's the only granny I ever had. Kids my age should have a grandma."

Izumi smiled back sadly. "I had a little boy, once. Perhaps if he were still here, I would have a grandson now."

A light bulb seemed to click on in Matt's little blonde head and his round golden eyes lit up. "Maybe you can," he said excitedly. "I need a grandma, and you need grandkids." He gestured to his older siblings, who were now watching them curiously and his little sister asleep in the chair opposite to them. "Why not us? Can I call you 'granny'?" Izumi's eyes widened as Matt beamed up at her.

"Matt!" William scolded. He and Trisha both eyed Izumi warily.

Matt began to stutter. "Well… only if you want to be my granny. It's just…You took care of Dad and Uncle Al for a while, didn't you?" Suddenly his eyes widened and he waved his little hands. "I'm not saying you're old!" He added quickly.

Trisha flinched and William groaned, covering his face with his hands. Matt looked up at Izumi nervously. Izumi stared in surprise for a moment. Suddenly her face split into a large grin. "It looks like your father's been telling tales about me." She began to laugh heartily as Matt fidgeted on her lap, fear laced in those pools of gold. She put a hand on Matt's little shoulder and smiled big. "Matt, I would love to be your granny."

Relief washed over the four-year-old's face and he beamed excitedly. "Really?" he said eagerly.

"Of course," said Izumi earnestly as she patted his hair. "But just call me 'Gran'. 'Granny' really does make me feel like an eighty year old woman."

"Okay, Gran!" chirped Matt. "Um… does this mean Mr. Sig is my Grampa now?" His eyes turned to the large man as Sig entered the room.

Izumi laughed. "Why not? Say hi to your new grandson, Honey!"

Matt jumped off of Izumi's lap excitedly. "I've never had a grampa before!" he called as he wrapped his arms around Sig's right leg. Sig started in shock at the boy's fearlessness but his features softened slightly as he patted the boy on the head, pleased that this child, at least, wasn't terrified of him.

Izumi smiled at the scene. Her health had been much better since Van Hohenheim had adjusted her organs, but she still held no illusions that she would live to a ripe old age. Still, she was hopeful she still had some good years left, and she planned to spend as much time as she could with her grandkids.


	3. Thank You

_A/N: This one is very short and random. It's just a brief conversation between the Elric Brothers after the battle on the Promised Day, and some of Alphonse's thoughts on the events. I love how the series ended and I definitely think Ed made the right decision when he gave up his alchemy. I'm also sure he never regretted it. Still, I think Ed deserves some serious kudos for giving up such an important part of his life. _

_Title: Thank You_

_Rating: K+_

_Warning: One mild swear word_

_Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns Ed, Al and the world in which they live. I only own a cat named Al. _

* * *

"Brother," came the soft query, "are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Huh?" Ed's worried expression morphed into one of confusion. "Okay with what, Al?"

The dangerously frail younger brother regarded his elder brother with trepidation. "You gave up everything to bring me back, Brother."

Ed's eyes widened briefly in surprise before his face relaxed with a soft smile. "Is that what's bothering you, Al?" He gave a good natured snort. "I didn't give up everything, Al; just my alchemy. You're the one who gave up everything for me. You gave your soul so I could regain my arm and have a chance at beating that psychopath." His features softened. "If all I had to pay to get you back was my alchemy, then I got the best bargain I could ever imagine." He smiled reassuringly. "Besides, it wasn't even a sacrifice, really. Alchemy has led me astray in the past. Hell, I was doing myself a favor, giving it up."

Alphonse sighed; it wasn't just the alchemy. "You promised to get my body back, and I promised to get yours back to normal, but you're still stuck with an automail leg."

Ed waved his newly restored hand dismissively. "Aw, it's fine Al. It's good I still have this leg. It will remind me what I've learned. Besides, Winry will be depressed enough when she sees I've lost my automail arm."

Al chuckled. "Come on, Brother, you know that's not true." His tone turned serious. "So, you're sure you're alright with it?"

"Positive," Edward answered firmly. "Now I don't want to hear you feeling sorry about me ever again," Alphonse anxiously noticed the self-depreciation in his brother's voice. "Worry about yourself and getting better. I've caused you enough trouble."

Al gave a long suffering sigh. "I don't blame you for what happened, Brother, and neither should you. And you need to worry about getting better, yourself." Alphonse looked pointedly at the various bandages across Ed's body. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Edward had spent the past hour perched on the end of a chair by his brother's bedside, watching his frail brother intently.

"I'm fine, Al. Really." He shifted slightly in his chair, trying valiantly to hide the sudden flash of pain at the movement. "I'll sit with you until you fall asleep. I'll be right here if you need me." He smiled. "You excited to sleep again, Al?"

Al chuckled. "I'm not sure I remember how."

"Aw, I'm sure it's like riding a bike. You never forget."

Al smiled and closed his eyes. He felt completely worn out, and the mere sensation of feeling _anything _almost made him giddy. The softness of the sheets caressed his skin, the blankets holding him in a gentle embrace. Ed always complained of the smells of a hospital, but even unpleasant sensations made Al want to cry for joy. Al found he didn't want to sleep just yet, but neither did he want his brother fussing over him when he should be resting. Al's breaths came steady and even and his heart thumped against his chest. When Ed finally seemed convinced that Al was sleeping, he stood up and stumbled over to his own bed. Al winced slightly at the sound of his brother's unsteady footsteps. He hoped that Ed would be a good patient for once and rest without the doctors needing to resort to restraining belts.

When he heard the other bed creak with his brother's weight, Alphonse opened his eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling, listening to the heart monitors and other assorted beeping machines the doctors had hooked him up to. Despite his brother's reassuring words, he couldn't get rid of that prick of guilt. His body had a long way to go, but it would heal. Brother would never regain his alchemic abilities. He probably would never even get his leg back. Though Ed would disagree, Alphonse couldn't help but feel his brother had gotten the raw end of the deal. Ed had given up a large part of his essence, who he was, so that Al could live again. Even his title, "The Fullmetal Alchemist" couldn't apply to him anymore.

Al heard snoring in the next bed, proof that his older sibling had drifted off to sleep, undoubtedly exhausted from the day's heroics. Al smiled slightly. At least they were both still alive. Al would have never forgiven Ed if the older brother had given his own life for Al's body. Perhaps Ed losing his alchemy really was for the best. Ed had proven that he didn't need it anymore. He had gained forgiveness for his past sins by showing the strength and humility to give it up. Still, it was Al's sin too, and the younger Elric had not been compelled to give up his alchemy. Alphonse turned his head toward his brother's sleeping form, wincing at an unexpected twinge of pain from the sudden movement. "I know you'd just scoff at this, Brother," he said softly, "But thank you. I'll never forget what you did for me." Ed snored loudly in response and Al chuckled and shook his head. He leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of exhaustion and the relief that came as he drifted off. For the first time in five years, Alphonse Elric felt himself succumb to sleep.


End file.
